Innocent Love
by Teichi Yakushi
Summary: Tsuna thought that Kyoko was the only girl for him. What's he supposed to do when a sudden exchange student completely changes his view? TsunaXOC 100 Prompt Story.
1. The Exchange Student

(This is my first KHR fanfiction! Woo! Go me! Anyway, this was written with prompts, a list of 100 words and terms i had to use... so far i'm only on 30... The words are underlined and I'll send the list to anyone who wants to do their own prompt story! Oh, I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, but Akira Amano does. The only character I own is Chizune. Believe me, if i owned KHR, there'd be more XanTsu hints in it...)

"Go ahead, introduce yourself." The teacher urged the short, red-head.

"I'm Chizune Miahara... I lived in America for the past year... and that's about it." The teacher told her to sit in whatever empty desk she wanted.

Tsuna watched as the adorable girl sat down in the very back corner. '...I wonder if she knows english...' He thought. She looked over at him and he quickly turned back down to look at his notebook, a blush developing across his cheeks. 'What... is with me?!'

"Love!" Tsuna jumped as Reborn popped in his face with the comment. He was sitting on the roof, eating lunch with Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Ehh?! Wh-what are you talking about?!" Reborn pulled out a marker.

"It's written all over your face." He jumped up and wrote love in big bold letters on Tsuna's face.

"J-juudaime!" Gokudera yelled while Yamamoto laughed at the scene.

Tsuna had finished getting all of the marker off his face when the door to the roof opened. Chizune walked through it and gasped.

"I'm sorry! I thought it'd be empty up here!" She turned to walk back through the door.

"Wait! You can eat with us, if you want." Tsuna said without realizing it.

"It's okay. I'll eat elsewhere." She said and closed the door behind her. Yamamoto and Gokudera looked at each other and shrugged.

"She seemed friendly enough in class..." Tsuna sighed. To him, when she appeared, it was like a light lit up the whole roof. He shook his head to clear the thoughts.

'No! K-kyoko's the only one for me!'

Chizune rushed down the stairs. She didn't know that people actually ate lunch up there. She typically liked to eat alone, she always had. In her dash down the hallways she didn't notice the black haired boy in front of her and she ran straight into him. He spun around, his tonfa aimed.

"Eeee! S-sorry! I- I wasn't watching where I was going!"

She had heard all about this boy already. Hibari Kyouya, the Disciplinary Committee President. Some girls warned her about him right before lunch. He just scowled at her and put the tonfa down.

"Fine, just watch where you're going next time." He turned around and continued down the hallway, a dark aura seeming to emit from him. Chizune exhaled in relief and turned to walk down the opposite hallway.

She finally found an empty stairway. She sat down and opened up her package of melon bread. She was just seeking solace because she had been swarmed around by girls AND boys all day, so far. She was glad to be back in Japan; there was no other place that she'd feel at home.

Her mother moved to America right after the divorce, she wanted to get as far away from her husband as possible. Chizune's dad moved back to his home town in Italy and Chizune felt depressed more and more because of it. Her mother certainly wasn't going to go let her live with him, so Chizune wouldn't talk with her mother anymore.

Chizune didn't believe in heaven, she was a firm believer in reincarnation. Its was all because of a stray cat. She used to have a dog; it was small, slobbery, and an attention hog. Cocoa was her first pet except for the fish that she won at a festival. One day, she came home from school only to see that the lime green collar she had given to Cocoa was lying on the ground... right next to a small patch of blood and a few tufts of fur.

That day, she lost quite a bit of innocence. She looked at death differently, she knew now that there was natural death and murder... He father did a good job of trying to explain it to her and she eventually accepted it. She would have to except it or she'd sit like a lump in her room crying all day, like she had been doing the past 2 days.

She was being driven to the pound to see if she was ready for another pet, when she saw a cat lying on the sidewalk. It couldn't move because its paw was stuck under a large trashcan.

"Dad! Stop the car!" She immediately yelled. They pulled to the side and she carefully walked up to the cat. She had been told once not to mess with stray cats, because even if they're injured, they'll swipe at you because they're solitary creatures. The cat simply looked at her and meowed what seemed to be a plea for help. Chizune lifted the trashcan from its paw and the cat sat up and licked it. She expected the cat to run off but it ran at her and rubbed its face on her legs. Her father laughed at this.

"Looks like it praises you." She bent down to pet the cat and it licked her hand with a slobbery tongue... just like her dog used to... She stood there dumbstruck and stared into the cat's eyes.

"Cocoa...?" The cat meowed again almost like a response. "D-dad... I found Cocoa..." She picked the cat up in her arms and started crying tears of joy.

After she took the cat in, she felt as if she could breathe again. She never let the cat out of the house when she was gone, afraid of the accident happening again. She stopped believing the stories of heaven her mother always told her, she had found her precious Cocoa again... it had to be reincarnation.

She snapped out of her thoughts when the bell that ended lunch rang. The memories had brought some tears to her eyes so she quickly wiped them away and ran off to class.

(A/N: This looks terribly short on here... Sorry if the first chap IS short, it was all written together and i had to split it somewhere. Anyway, Please review! Constructive critisism is much appreciated! ^^ ~Teichi)


	2. Baseball Freak

(The next chapter! If you missed anything in the last chapter, go back and read it again! I won't bite you to death if you do! I don't own KHR, Akira Amano does.)

The next period was pure insanity; she was mobbed by everyone asking what club she was going to join. She had some ideas but the leading one was the swim club. She loved to swim and if she joined, she'd get to spend more time in the water.

"So Chizune-chan, made up your mind yet?" She looked up at the girl apparently leading the large group of curious classmates behind her.

"Oh, Kyoko-san. Yes, I'm going to join the swim team." Some of the boys 'awwed' and the rest had thoughts of her in a swimsuit running through their perverted little minds. The girl who was the swim team captain met up with her later after class.

"I heard about you wanting to join. I'd love to have you on the team, but I have to ask if you can do the basic strokes." Chizune smiled a little.

"Yes, I already took a swim class back in America." The captain told her about the next meeting and ran off to class.

Chizune was about to cry at her misfortune, she had PE for her last period class. 'What a great way to end the day...' She thought with a sigh.

She didn't have to participate because it was her first day back and she had no PE clothes. She felt a little better, but she still had to sit in the bleachers under the hot sun while watching the kids run in circles around the track. She got a little sleepy in the sun and she started to doze off when all of a sudden the crack of a baseball hitting a bat sliced the air. Her eyes shot open and she saw a ball heading right at her! She quickly jumped out of the way and just stood trembling while staring at it.

Yamamoto ran up and saw her. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit it that hard."

She was still shaking, but Yamamoto's smile just seemed to infect her and she couldn't help but smile back when she said; "It's alright... You must be on the baseball team. To hit that hard..."

He picked up and ball and patted her on the head. "Too bad you didn't have your clothes today; you look like you might be good at baseball." She shook her head with an outright rejection.

"No! No, no, no! I'm terrible at baseball! I'm only good at running to the bases!" He laughed and Gokudera ran up behind him.

"Hey! Are you bringing the ball back or what? Stop socializing so we can hurry up and get over with this inning!" Gokudera looked over at Chizune, waved, then grabbed Yamamoto and ran off.

I finally decided to sit down after a few seconds of silence and saw that the ball had left a large dent in the metal of the bleachers! "Jeez! That coulda killed me!" She shakily turned to look in the direction that they were playing baseball. She wasn't going to underestimate the power of a good batter...

Tsuna stayed towards the back of the line when his team was batting, hoping that they'd get three outs before he had to bat. Fortunately, the teacher ended the game and had them go shower. As he walked past the bleachers, he noticed Chizune again. She had sort of a scared look on her face. It made him want to start questioning her about what happened, but he wouldn't because talking like that with a complete stranger would be... awkward.

As if to answer his questions, Yamamoto ran up to her as she stepped down from the bleachers. "I'm really sorry about nearly hitting you!"

She shook her head. "No, its okay. I was dozing off anyway." Yamamoto spotted Tsuna and dragged Chizune over to him. In the process of her being dragged she tripped and skinned her knee on a rock. Yamamoto quickly turned around.

"Ah! I'm sorry! Are you okay?!"

Tsuna ran over as soon as she tripped. "Oh no! You're bleeding!" Chizune was okay with the injury until she looked down and saw all the blood flowing from her knee. She swooned a little and Yamamoto caught her.

"Chizune-san, are you okay?" She was looking more and more pale. Tsuna quickly recognized what was going on.

"I... think she's afraid of blood... We should get her to the nurse's office!"

There was no one in the office when they got there but Yamamoto layed her on the bed and quickly began digging through a cabinet for bandages. He had her knee all wrapped up in a matter of minutes.

Gokudera had showed up at some point too. Tsuna glanced at the clock on the wall. "Yamamoto! Baseball Practice!" Yamamoto looked at the clock then grabbed his baseball gear.

"Sorry Tsuna, I'll have to leave her with you." Tsuna just nodded as he ran out the door.

Gokudera walked over and sat in the nurse's chair. "Poor girl, she nearly gets killed by a baseball, then this..."

Chizune started waking up and she saw a rainbow out the window. 'Eh...? But it hasn't rained recently...' She thought as she sat up.

Compared to the rainbow, the nurse's office was very gray. Gokudera was lounging in the nurse's chair, napping and Tsuna was sitting on the end of the bed. Chizune started feeling bad.

"I'm sorry..." Tsuna looked up at her as she uttered the apology.

"I-its okay, I used to be afraid of blood too. I know how you feel."

As she cheered up, a small smile developed. "So you're Tsuna right?"

He nodded a little, trying to keep from blushing. 'Wow... she remembered my name...' He mused to himself.

Gokudera snorted a little before jolting awake. "Hey you're _finally_ awake..." Chizune huffed up.

"Hey! It's not MY fault!" Gokudera glared at her.

"You're right; it's that Yamamoto's fault!" Chizune grabbed a pillow and chucked it at his face.

"It's not his, either! Stop blaming people!"

Tsuna stood back away from them as they argued. He was quite impressed with her fortitude. She WAS standing on the very leg that had bled a great deal, after all. "You guys! No one's to blame! It was an accident!"

Gokudera looked at him, clearly upset. "But Juudaime!" Chizune just smirked. "See, it WAS an accident!" Gokudera turned and glared at her even more intensely. She stuck her tongue out at him and they both turned away from each other in a huff.

Tsuna could already tell that he'd need a vacation with those two around. Chizune started hanging with them at school and she slowly opened up a little more, but she and Gokudera were too much the same and were always arguing over every little thing. The only difference between the two was that Chizune was much more fond of Yamamoto than Gokudera was.

The first inter-school swim meet was incredible, Chizune was at such ease in the water that you'd think she was a mermaid. She took home a second place ribbon in the freestyle category. Soon after, they actually DID go on a vacation. Chizune had won 6 tickets for a trip to an amusement park. She gave Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko, and Haru (who she had met while hanging out with Tsuna) the remaining 5 tickets.

(A/N: Woo! Vacation! Amusement Park! Will it be epic...? Or will Tsuna be... Tsuna? You'll see next chapter! Again, reviews and comments are appreciated! ~Teichi)


	3. Amusement Parks

Sorry for the wait on this chapter! And its so short too! T.T Anyway, if you all forgot, Chizune and co. are going on a vacation! Amusement parks!!! Enter Ryohei! You can tell i'm thrilled! I don't own KHR, Akira Amano does!

Mother Nature seemed to be on their side, for when they showed up at the park, it was absolutely beautiful. Kyoko's brother, Ryohei, came along saying that he'd pay for his own ticket.

"Ryohei-senpai... Are you sure?" Chizune felt bad, because she didn't have enough tickets for more people.

"Don't worry! It's not like you know me that well anyway." He said with a smile. Chizune still seemed a little unhappy.

"But..." She started, but Ryohei caught her in a headlock. "Gah! Senpai!"

"Stop worrying! I'm fine!" He let go and she hid behind Tsuna.

"I'll stop; just don't grab me again!" The look on her face clearly told others not to make Ryohei do it to them. Tsuna blushed inwardly at the fact that Chizune was so close to him. Unfortunately, she moved and asked everyone what they wanted to ride first.

"Well, you gave us the tickets, so why don't we go where you want to go first?" Kyoko commented. Everyone seemed to agree so Chizune made up her mind.

"Why don't we all go on the rollercoaster first, then?" She said with slight hesitation.

"Great idea!" Ryohei said approving the idea. "That one looks extreme!" He said pointing to the one with a HUGE drop on it.

It was, as usual, two to a row, so everyone paired off. Ryohei sat up in the very front by himself, Kyoko and Haru were sitting more towards the back, and Gokudera was unwillingly sitting with Yamamoto right behind Tsuna and Chizune.

Tsuna looked over at Chizune and could clearly tell that she was about as comfortable with rollercoasters as he was.

"Chizune-chan... If you didn't want to do this, then why suggest it?" He asked right before the ride started. She sighed.

"I'm trying to get over my fear... Why come to an amusement park if you can't even ride the rollercoaster." She answered and the ride started moving.

"You could have said you didn't want to and I would have stayed behind with you..." Tsuna said starting to shake a little as the rollercoaster started going up.

"Tsuna... you—AHHH!!" She was cut off by her own screams as the rollercoaster plummeted downwards. Tsuna seemed more calm as he grabbed her hand. Perhaps seeing Chizune like this brought out his inner protective nature...

"Ch-Chizune-chan! Its okay! The ride's almost over." Chizune nodded shakily and seemed a little more at ease with Tsuna's words. The ride rolled to a stop and everyone got off. Kyoko and Haru immediately ran over to Tsuna and Chizune.

"Chizune, we could hear your screams all the way in the back... Are you okay?!" Haru asked with alarm. Chizune leaned against Tsuna a little.

"...I'm fine... Just no more rollercoasters for me today..." She reassured everyone that she was okay with a growl from her stomach. Everyone laughed and they all decided to head to the food court.

On the way there, Tsuna stood by Chizune, still unsure if she was balanced enough yet. He had never really noticed before, but she was as short as him. She wobbled a little but managed to keep from falling down as she looked over at him.

"Tsuna... Thanks for helping me out back there." She smiled and a slight blushed dusted across her face. Tsuna looked up at her but she was already looking off in a different direction.

"What's wrong?" He asked as she started walking towards a bench.

"It's a cat!" She said while smiling. She walked over to go pet the cat but Tsuna told her to stop. "She's not mean, I can tell." Chizune replied back and she stroke the cat's fur. The cat let out purrs of enjoyment and Chizune pulled out some cat food from her bag.

Tsuna just coughed. "You keep cat food in your bag?" Chizune put some food in front of the cat and laughed.

"Well, I have to feed my cat when I get home, so I bought some food for her at the store before I came here." Tsuna just 'Eheheh'ed and they ran to catch up with the rest of the group.

The whole rest of the day was spent on smaller rides and the carnival games. Chizune had proven that her aim was deadly when she trounced Gokudera at Darts. She ended up getting a stuffed animal for everyone there. The end of the day came and everyone's spirits were high. 'If only everyday could be like this...' was the thought on everyone's minds.

Tsuna had offered to walk Chizune home, as her house was on the way to his. They both walked in a sweet silence until they got to her house. "Thanks for the ticket, today was the most fun I've had in a while." Tsuna told her while squeezing the stuffed animal fish that Chizune had given him.

"No problem! I had fun with everyone. And I got to meet Ryohei-senpai too!" She was about to open the front gate when she stopped. "That's right, Tsuna hand me your phone!" Tsuna hesitated a little but tossed the cell to her and she punched in a few numbers. "There. Text me, okay!" She said with the biggest smile Tsuna had ever seen her with. She waved bye and walked in the door, leaving Tsuna blushing madly in front of the gate.

He stared at the phone which now had Chizune's number in it. "I-is it normal to just give another boy your cell number at random?" He muttered to himself as he walked home.

(A/N: Actually it is... mine is posted on various websites at random. XP Well, little Tsuna has... well, heres a good quote!: "So I kinda sorta maybe like you a whole lot more than I originally planned." Its a good quote for this. Alright! I'm planning to do a seven minutes in heaven scene as requested by one of my friends, but as I thought about it, it could only be with Tsuna... and thats no fun! XP So I was planning to do alternatives if anyone has a random need to pair Chizune with other characters. I already made the Tsuna one. I tried making an adult Reborn one, but it turned out... angsty... D= and was totally /Chizune at the end! . If anyone has characters to pair with her, please leave a suggestion in the reviews or message me! Hmm... what else...? Oh, theres this guy I really like and I've liked him for a long time, but he WAS going out with another friend of mine. He broke up with her three weeks ago and I wanna ask him out, but he'll be my first BF and I have NO clue how to ask him! T.T Help...? *Sigh* Anyways, see you again-desu~ ^^)


	4. Days of Rain

I'm back! It's been a while, so i feel bad that i only have this petty little chapter... But summer break is here and I will work on this much more, now that schoolwork is not an issue! Everyone please enjoy this chapter and hope that the next one will be very soon! Oh, and please read the notes at the end of this chapter! None of the characters used in this story are mine, except for Chizune, all other characters belong to Akira Amano. *Bows to Amano-sensei for such great work*

_The __tears__ felt __foreign__ on her soft cheeks. She had never felt such __sorrow__ at loosing someone. Charles had been her life, she loved him more than she loved herself. No one but him had ever brought her such __happiness__. She contemplated committing suicide right there on the spot._

"Ugh! This book is so corny, I feel like committing suicide myself!" Chizune whined as she threw the book she was assigned for literature, down on the bed. She flopped back on the bed and Cocoa jumped on her stomach. "At least you don't assign stupid books." She said to the cat, playing with its paws. "Romance novels are so not my thing... Real love isn't this... fake!"

Chizune watched the leaves on the trees outside her window bend under the rain. It had been a week since the trip to the amusement park and the weather had slowly taken a turn to rain. Chizune hated it when it rained. "This is sooo depressing!" She whined more as she glared out the window. "I'm sick of being stuck in this house!" She looked over at her phone. "I wonder if Tsuna'd mind if I came over..." She kept debating with herself until she decided that she wanted to see him more than be stuck in the house any longer.

Tsuna threw his pencil down on the table. "This math is waaay too confusing!" He flopped back on the ground. Reborn was sitting next to him in a small chair.

"Why don't you call Chizune over, she's good at math." He said, sipping on coffee. Tsuna sat up.

"That'd be mean, it's pouring out there!" He pointed out while staring out his window. 'Maybe I could go over to her house then...' He thought with a little smile.

As if repeating Tsuna's thoughts Reborn suggested that very same thing. He thought about how that'd work out, over and over in his head until he decided he REALLY needed to get that math homework done.

Chizune walked down the road dressed up in a bright lime green raincoat with a polka-dot umbrella. She wondered if Tsuna'd be surprised to see her randomly show up at his doorstep.

Tsuna walked the opposite way in a blue jacket. He kept thinking about how rude it was to show up without calling first, but he kind of wanted to surprise Chizune.

Chizune saw some flowers being slowly crushed by the downpour and held her umbrella over them. "Poor flowers... this kind of weather is terrible for you, huh?" She mumbled as she saw someone walking up the road.

Tsuna heard someone talking quietly as he turned the corner. Just up the road a little ways, Chizune was talking to herself and shielding flowers from the rain. He watched her for a little bit, admiring her kindness. She looked up at him and he quickly started walking to her as if trying to make it seem like he wasn't seriously just stalking her.

"Tsuna! What're you doing here?" She yelled as she recognized him running up.

He rubbed his rain-soaked head. "I was going to ask the same of you... I... um, needed help with some math homework and I didn't want you to have to walk all the way to my house..." Chizune giggled and Tsuna just looked at her with confusion.

"I was coming to visit you anyway! If you'd have called, I would have come over..." She realized how kind of... romantic the situation was and she flushed. "I-I mean, I was bored anyway...! A-and I've never met your mom!" She was stuttering now. She looked as if she was going to say something else when a bolt of lightning pierced the sky. She jolted, dropped to the ground and started shaking. Tsuna walked over to her and grabbed her shoulder.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked with concern. Chizune just nodded shakily, but as there was another flash she jumped and cowered into his jacket. Chizune tried to stand up, but she was so shaken that she had to lean on Tsuna. She quietly apologized to him, but Tsuna wouldn't let her. "Chizune, don't apologize for something that's not your fault! It's okay; lightning scares me a little too." He said, pulling his jacket over her. "Come on, I'll make you some hot chocolate at my house."

Chizune perked up. "Hot chocolate... That's the best stuff ever...!" The lightning seemed to stop for a little and as they walked to Tsuna's house, Chizune started talking about the terrible book she had to read. "Oh, that's the one you had to read?" Tsuna chuckled. "The boys have to read a biography on the life of a boxer..." They both thought of Ryohei and started laughing.

"Man... The boys get the cool books!" She pouted as they walked in the door. Tsuna shrugged and placed his coat on the little rack by the door. Chizune looked at the design on the rack and smiled. The edging looked like flames and was very detailed. Tsuna noticed her admiring it as she placed her coat on it.

"Heh... My dad made that a while ago." Chizune turned to gasp at him. "Really?!" She took off her green boots as she followed Tsuna to the kitchen. Tsuna's mom was cooking dinner and she turned with a welcoming smile.

"Oh? Who's this Tsu-kun?" She asked thinking that maybe her son had finally brought home a girlfriend. She didn't have expectations for her son, but she thought that Chizune was absolutely perfect. Tsuna blushed a little, knowing exactly what his mom was thinking. He went to correct her thoughts, but Chizune spoke first.

"I'm Chizune Miahara; I'm in Tsuna's class. It's nice to meet you Mrs. Sawada!" She introduced herself enthusiastically with a smile. Tsuna's mom smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you too, dear." She turned the stove down. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" She asked as she setting plates on the table.

"Um... I don't wanna intrude." Chizune indecisively mumbled. Tsuna smiled at her. "Its okay, Chizune. It'd be great to have you for dinner!" With that, Chizune totally caved.

"Alright, I'll stay. But let me help out later, okay?" Tsuna's mom was happy to have such a headstrong and helpful girl around the house. 'Maybe she'll come over more often...'

(A/N: Alright! I hope everyone reads this, because i feel that it's very important! I now have a livejournal and have set up a group for my fanfictions! The whole thing sounds conceited, the title being 'Fans of Teichi Yakushi's FanFics' and all. But the group was made so you all could look into my progress and give me suggestions. If you have a livejournal, go look the group up! .com/teichi_fanfics/ If you don't have a livejournal, thats okay! You can make one! =D Or if you want to know how far i am or any other sort of updates, just PM me or e-mail me. I try to post when ever i make big progress or have troubles, but my summer goal is to post everyday! Hope you all continue reading and have a great... whatever season it is for you!)


	5. Dinner and Killers

Yay!!! I said i'd get it up today, and I did! It maybe a little late... . But it's still today! Like I said last time, check out my livejournal community! .com/teichi_fanfics I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Akira Amano (and Reborn) does! I just own Chizune. ^^

Tsuna took Chizune up to his room until dinner was ready. When he opened the door, Chizune suddenly pushed him out of the way of a very sharp looking pen. The pen missed its target and stuck into the wall right across from the door. Tsuna shakily looked at the pen, then Chizune.

"Those are some sharp reflexes, Chizune." Reborn commented when he walked out of the room and pulled the pen from the wall. Chizune wasn't sure how to take it so she just thanked him. "Nice to finally meet you, Reborn." She said helping Tsuna up.

"Wait, you know who he is...?" Tsuna asked. Chizune laughed and replied. "Gokudera and I talk sometimes. We may not get along very well, but we can be civilized and talk about things." Reborn sat back down in his little chair. "So you know about Tsuna being the 10th Vongola boss, already." Chizune nodded and Tsuna sweatdropped.

"If you knew, then why didn't you tell me?" Chizune turned to him with a pout. "I didn't think it was that important..." Tsuna was taken aback by the pout and quickly replied with a; "I-its okay! It's not like it was a secret or anything." Tsuna's mom's voice sounded from downstairs, telling everyone that dinner was ready.

Sitting around a table, eating dinner with so many people felt great to Chizune. It was only her and her mother at home and her mother wasn't always there for dinner. Tsuna's mom had made such great food and the dessert was star shaped cakes that she bought at the bakery up the road.

"Mmm... One day, I want to be able to makes cakes like this!" She commented while taking a big bite of her light blue one. "I really want to be a pastry chef, when I grow up..." Tsuna smiled up at her. "That sounds like something you'd do. Although, I can see you as a professional swimmer too." Chizune blushed. "R-really? There's no way I'm that good!" Both Tsuna and his mother laughed as she turned red.

Chizune helped clean up after dinner and Tsuna showed her the math he needed help with. "See, I just can't figure this out..." He said looking at the equation on the paper. "Oh, you need the quadratic equation to solve this!" Chizune realized, remembering learning it in America. "We haven't started learning this yet in class... I wonder why the teacher gave you a problem like this...? Anyway, the quadratic equation is set up as x equals negative b add or subtract the square root of b plus four times a time c divided by two time a." She said while writing it down on the paper. Tsuna looked at it and got a headache. "Ugh... Why must it be so complicated?!" Chizune laughed and just solved the problem for him. "It's okay, I think it's unfair of your math teacher to give you something like this before you've learned it... I learned it over in America, so it comes easy for me."

Chizune noticed Tsuna look at the clock and rub his eyes, so she looked at it too. "What?! It's nine already?!" She shouted, seeing why Tsuna had rubbed his eyes. "Man, I better get home!" She scrambled around looking for her phone. Tsuna handed her phone to her as he shoved the paper into his math book. "It's dark; do you want me to walk you home?" He asked, getting up. "If you want to!" She ran down stairs and thanked Mrs. Sawada for dinner.

"Its fine, thank you for helping with clean-up. Make sure you come stay for dinner again sometime!" She said waving goodbye. Tsuna grabbed her jacket and threw it to her on their way out the door.

"Thanks Tsuna... Although, if a killer came through, he'd get us both." She laughed and Tsuna shivered at the thought. Just then a bush rustled, making them both jump. "C-chizune... M-maybe, you shouldn't have s-said that!" Tsuna stuttered, backing away from the bush. "It... it must be a b-bird..." Chizune said, trying to stay calm. She started pushing Tsuna forward away from the bush. "Its fine lets just hurry!" All of a sudden a hand reached out and grabbed Chizune on the shoulder making her scream. She pulled away and spun around. Hibari stood there, smirking.

"Hope that teaches you a lesson about wandering around at night." Chizune glared at him. "Are you sure you weren't just picking on random people that walked by?!" She yelled at him. "Just felt like ruining the sweet mood you guys had going. I thought you guys might start holding hands at any moment." He smirked even more as both Tsuna and Chizune blushed. Chizune growled at him and turned to continue walking down the road in anger. To Tsuna it looked like he had found her precious treasure and destroyed it... He looked at her then Hibari and wondered what got her so worked up.

Chizune stormed off down the road totally leaving Tsuna in the dust. The blush still hadn't left her cheeks. 'Why did I just get so mad?!' She yelled at herself. As if her conscious were talking to her, she started thinking that maybe she got angry because Hibari hinted towards her hidden feelings toward Tsuna. 'Maybe... I do like Tsuna...' She thought, slowing down as Tsuna caught up to her.

"Chizune! Are you okay?" He asked when he caught his breath. Chizune sighed. "Yeah... I overreacted a bit..." She mumbled. Inside, she was confused. 'What if I do like Tsuna...? Should I pursue my crush? Hibari couldn't have been anymore right...' She thought, causing her to stay silent for while. "Chizune... Are you sure you're okay? You're acting really weird..." Tsuna asked again. Chizune looked into his eyes. It was like looking at him from a different perspective. He was really... cute. The kind of guy you don't find in America. 'Maybe Hibari's comment is making me think this way! I mean... what if I don't actually like him!' She started to get a headache as she realized she was waaay over-thinking the situation. When she looked up she was at her house and Tsuna looked really worried. "Sorry Tsuna, I'm really spacey tonight." He just sighed. "Alright... Take care of yourself, okay?" He said and gave her a hug. Chizune blushed, and looked away in embarrassment. Tsuna waved bye and ran off, leaving Chizune to mill over her thoughts.

When she walked into the house, she still had the remnants of the blush on her face. "I'm home, mom. Sorry for being so late." Her mother turned to her and giggled. "Honey, you have a very love-struck face on right now!" This comment didn't help Chizune's thoughts at all, and she groaned in frustration as she headed to her room.

(A/N: Alrighty, how was it? Chizune ish confused. ^^ If you all haven't seen my livejournal posts lately, I found a list of 100 dark themes and I wanted to write a Yu-gi-oh GX yaoi fanfic with it, but I can't decide on a pairing! If anyone has a suggestion, please tell me by PM or in a review! I think it'll be fun, cuz' i've never written a dark story before... But it'll be hard if it involves Jaden, because i don't like writing as an emo Jaden! I like to imagine him as the happy Jaden from the english version! I can't believe they skipped the forth season! D= Well, tah-tah for now! ^^ ~Teichi)


	6. Can We Talk?

Yay! It's here! Chapter 6! Yamamoto comes in again! I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Akira Amano does. But if I did... meheheh....

Chizune layed in bed, still wide awake. Her digital cat clock read 5:32 am. She wasn't able to get to sleep the previous night on account of her amazing ability to think into things too deeply. She sighed as she rolled over in bed. "It's Sunday... I should be sound asleep right now... Stupid Hibari, is he trying to make me loose sleep?!" She couldn't blame poor little Tsuna, so she chose the demon that started the whole thing.

Chizune's mother walked in the room at about seven and sat down on the bed next to her. "So honey, what's this boy like?" Chizune REALLY didn't want to have a girly talk with her mother, so she turned her face into her pillow and grunted. Her mother stared at her for a few seconds before sighing. "You're still upset with me, I see..." She said and left the room.

'Of course I'm upset, you just abandoned dad...' She thought sadly. 'Although... maybe I do need a girly talk, but with who?' She ran over the list of girls she could call 'close friends' but only came up with Kyoko. "Man... I must have more female friends than that..." There was Haru, but Chizune didn't want an extremely hyper mushy-gushy love chat. Her phone vibrated on the night stand next to her. The caller-id, as expected, was Yamamoto-kun.

Ever since her asked for her cell number, he started texting her 'Good Morning' on the weekends. Normally she was still sleeping and it went unnoticed until she woke up, but this time she replied right away. 'Morning to you too.' She texted back. Then it hit her. "Yamamoto-kun! I can talk to him!" She realized. Her texted back saying; 'You're up awfully early, how are you?' She smiled and texted; 'Well, I couldn't get much sleep last night... Can I meet up with you somewhere and talk?' She set the phone down and started getting dressed. She pulled a green polo over her head and grabbed the phone as it vibrated again. 'I'm sorry, and sure! How about at the park up the road from the school?' She had to think for a minute, but then remembered how to get there. 'Sure, see you there in a few minutes!' She replied and snapped the phone shut.

She ran past the park gates still munching down some toast she grabbed on her way out of the house. She spotted him sitting on a bench with two bats. "Yamamoto-kun! Sorry for making you come out here!" He stood up and patted her on the head. "It's fine! Why don't we go to the batting cages? It helps relieve pent up rage!" He said handing her a bat. Chizune blinked at him. "Um... my problem isn't anger-related... Sorry. We can still go though!" This time, Yamamoto blinked and then laughed. "I coulda sworn you'd gotten into a fight with Gokudera again, or something like that!" Chizune sighed. "I guess that would be the usual problem..."

When they got to the batting cages, Yamamoto threw her a helmet and asked what the issue was. Chizune swung the bat a couple of times. "Well... there's this guy I really like... well, I think I really like him. And that's the issue! I'm so confused!" She moaned, banging her head into the fence. Yamamoto smiled. "I see, kinda didn't expect you to come to me for this kind of thing though." He chuckled as he stood up on the plate and waited for a ball to shoot out at him.

"Well, you're a good friend and like the only person I can talk to about this!" She whined. As ball flew out at him and made a loud clang as it met with the bat and went flying against the net. "Really...? What about Tsuna?" He asked as her turned to her. She blushed and quickly looked down. He grinned at her. "I see, Tsuna is the crush, huh?" She shuffled around in her embarrassment. "You're too clever for your own good, Yamamoto-kun..." She said sulkily. Clang! Yamamoto hit another ball into the net. He couldn't help but think how ironic it was that just a few days ago; Tsuna had a very similar talk with him at school.

"Chizune, I think you should tell him your true feelings. Keeping it bottled up, even if it isn't a bad feeling, still isn't good for you." Chizune looked up at him with a big smile. "You really think so?" Yamamoto nodded, hitting another ball. Chizune grinned even bigger and blushed. "Alright! Now hit that ball and make your decisions final!" Yamamoto shouted as he pushed her up to the plate. "Yes! You're the best Yamamoto-kun!" She yelled back, getting her posture ready to hit the ball. It shot out faster than she expected and when she hit it, she fell backwards. "Holy crap! Yamamoto, is this the speed you were hitting at?!" She looked at him incredulously. Yamamoto laughed and helped her up. "Yeah, that's my normal speed. Sorry, I forgot to set it to normal again!"

As they both walked home, Chizune couldn't help but think of Gokudera's comment as she rubbed her sore wrists. "Heh... didn't this happen not to long ago?" Yamamoto looked back at her. "Huh?" She giggled. "I mean nearly getting killed by a baseball." He nodded and they both laughed. "Yeah, and they say history repeats itself... This time it just happened in just a month." He said stopping and reaching into his bag. He pulled a roll of bandages. "Here, you don't want those wrists to get swollen." He said as he started wrapping her arms with them. When he finished she looked down at her wrists and smirked. "Hey, this looks pretty cool! Like I got into a fight!" She laughed while punching the air.

Yamamoto dropped her off at her house and she ran into the kitchen in a very good mood. Her mother was still at work, so she decided to try making one of the star shaped cakes she ate at Tsuna's house. "I'll practice, so I can one day achieve my dream!" She sang as she danced around the kitchen.

After a few tries, she had eaten about 3 of the cakes that turned out bad and the 5th one was about to come out of the oven. The timer dinged and she ran to get the cake. This time it turned out almost perfect, it had retained its star shape and it didn't burn. "Yes! This is perfect! It just needs some frosting..." She looked around for what colors she had left, but there was only red and a little yellow. In her search for more frosting in the cupboard, she didn't notice her mother walk in and put a little piece of paper next to the cake. She noticed it as she walked back to the cake with some green frosting. It said; 'Your cake looks nice. You should give it to the boy you like. The fastest way to a boy's heart is through his stomach, after all.' She couldn't help but smile at how hard her mom was trying. "Hmm... maybe I will give it to Tsuna, when I ask him tomorrow..." She thought aloud and blushed. She decorated it with little flames around the border, like she remembered on the coat rack at his house. "I may not be al that great with baking cakes, but I love to decorate them!" She giggled as she finished.

(A/N: Well, Chizune will ask our dear little Tsuna in the next chapter... or will he ask her first? And what IS Yamamoto doing during his lunches? Is it practice? Or something else...? I love creating suspence! =P Thanks to all my readers and don't forget to review! It keeps me alive... Like air... and yaoi... xD Anyways, tah-tah for now! ^^ ~Teichi)


	7. Special Dream Chap!

Hey everyone! ^^ I'm soooo sorry for making you all wait this long! A lot has been going on this summer and i've hardly had the time for this! T^T But! Here is a mini chapter I wrote to be as **a dream**. I thought about not saying it was a dream at first, so it'd be like SUPRISE! It was a dream! But then that didn't seem like a good idea... . So here it is, the random dream i though of on one hot summer day. =P I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, the amazingly talented Akira Amano does!

Chizune woke up in the morning, fully ready to tell Tsuna exactly how she felt. 'Yes! This is it! Today is the day I tell him! Nothing can ruin this!' She thought as she pumped her fist in the air. Her mother was already off at work so, Chizune grabbed the box that held the cute cake she had made the night before and ran out the door. She ran off to school ten minutes before she normally did, so she wouldn't run into Tsuna on the way there.

She waited out at the gate for him, but unfortunately Gokudera was with him. 'Damn... I can't tell him with Gokudera there... NO! I already decided that I would!' She mentally slapped herself and walked up to Tsuna. "Tsuna... Ti amo!" She said blushing and held out the cake. Gokudera was obviously in shock. "What?!" He yelled, but Tsuna looked at him, confused. "What did she say?" Chizune had already noticed her language switch, but didn't understand why it happened. "Io sto parlando una lingua diversa... perché?" She mumbled. "Chizune...is everything okay? And she just said; 'I'm speaking a different language, but why', Juudaime." Gokudera asked and explained, conveniently leaving out her confession. "Apparentemente... Ho appena appreso italiano." She grumbled. 'It can't get any worse than this! But, at least Gokudera didn't tell Tsuna what I originally said... and he understands me.' She thought with a sigh. "What do you mean 'just now'?!" Gokudera yelled, getting annoyed fast. She glared at him. "Dire Tsuna, che non so perché sto parlando come questo!" Gokudera sighed at her and turned to Tsuna. "She told me to tell you that she doesn't know why she is talking like this." Tsuna just nodded, still extremely confused.

At lunch, Yamamoto had already been filled in about Chizune's predicament, from random students talking about it all day. "So you really can't talk in anything but Italian?" He asked her while handing her some sushi. She nodded depressively. Gokudera came back from grabbing soda for everyone. "And what's even worse, I have to be her translator because I'm the only one around that knows Italian!" He griped. "Sono state denunzianti che tutto il giorno!" (You've been complaining like that all day!) She growled back at him. "Taci! Essa non è colpa mia!" (Shut up! It's not my fault!) He shouted back. Yamamoto laughed and leaned over to Tsuna. "Hey, them arguing in Italian is kind of cute, huh?" He said quietly, but loud enough so they could hear. "Ho sentito che!" (I heard that!) They both screeched at him.

Later after PE, Yamamoto asked why she hadn't tried to write anything down. She made an 'a-ha!' face, and grabbed a pen and notepad. She scribbled something down, but quickly frowned and showed it to him shaking her head. It was all in Italian still. She sighed and went off to find Gokudera, but she heard Tsuna's voice around the corner. She stopped and peered at him, he was talking with Kyoko.

"Kyoko... I really love you. You are the perfect girl for me." He said to her with a cute blush across his face. With that one statement, Chizune's heart sank into a bottomless pit of depression. She ran off down the hallway trying not to start crying. There was nothing she hated more than creating a scene at school or in public. She saw Gokudera coming out of a classroom, getting ready to head home and she threw herself at him.

"Hey, what was that for?!" He yelled as she clung to him. He was going to keep yelling at her, but stopped when he heard sobbing. "I-i'm sorry Gokudera... I-it's just... Ts-tsuna..." He sighed. "You're obviously speaking normal again, so why don't you go talk with Yamamoto about this?" He said feeling uncomfortable with the issue at hand. "....Don't want to talk to him...." She mumbled into his shirt. She had gone from depressed to pouty and stubborn and this was a side of Chizune he could deal with. "Are you seriously going to let it get you down like that? You should have already known about Kyoko." He said steering her down the hallway. "You're right, I knew... But, I was being selfish, as usual..." She said. "Oh, Gokudera... This is worse than getting dumped..." She said slumping her head into his chest. Gokudera blushed, but tryed to hide it. "W-well... there're be other guys..." He said, even though he knew that was an over-used piece of advice. "What are you... my mom?" She said with a small chuckle. "Feeling better, now?" She sighed. "Yeah, a little. Sorry for pushing my issues onto you..." He hesitataed a little, but then put his arms around her. "Its fine... That's what friends are for..." He mumbled, blushing. "Gokudera... Since when were we friends? I thought you hated me..." Gokudera pushed her away a little so that they were looking staright at eachother. "Of course not! Well... I mean... You're..." The blush was slowly getting redder as he stuttered to find words. "Gokudera...?" Chizune asked hesitantly. Gokudera shook his head and grabbed her shoulders. "Chizune, I love you!" He proffesed and kissed her.

(A/N: Wow! Uber-shocker huh! ^^ Hope you all liked this little mini-chapter! I used Bing Translator sooo much for this! I also learned a lot of italian! Ti Amo~! ^^ I also want some opinions! I wrote a compatability thing for Chizune for one of my friends and wanted to know if you all might like to see it! It basically tells how much of a chance Chizune has pairing wise with some of the other guys. =P So when you all review, be sure to tell if you wanna see it or not! I started writing a diary-style Hibari story, but i'm not sure if i like it enough to post it yet, so maybe look forward to that in the future? I'm also posting the seventh chapter right after this one, so have fun reading that too! Arrivederci~! (Goodbye!)


	8. Delays and Distractions

Yep, told you it'd be up same night. ^^ This is basically after she wakes up from the dream, so maybe the dream wasn't extra... cus it influences the story... Well, anyway enjoy~! Again, I don't own! I just wanna screw with the story my own way! ^^ Akira Amano owns KHR, but not my little Chizune! ^^

Chizune snapped awake. "It was a dream...? Oh, thank god..." She said wiping the sweat off her forehead. That was by far the worst dream she'd ever had. She sat up. "Oh well, it doesn't matter now! I'm obviously not speaking Italian!" She said with a giggle. 'But 'Ti Amo' did sound cute...' She thought while pulling her uniform sweater over her head. She was glad that the dream woke her up, though, because she did still have to leave early enough to beat Tsuna. As she put her stockings on she thought about the cake. "I hope the cake is good enough... Knowing Tsuna, he wouldn't tell me if it was bad, just to spare my feelings..." She blushed, thinking about his angelic personality. 'Well... maybe not... angelic, but he is really nice.' For a split second she thought of Gokudera and the kiss. She blushed as she realized that was her first kiss, even if it was a dream kiss. "Damn it! I'm going to give him a huge punch in the arm when I get to school!" She yelled causing Cocoa to jump up from where she was sleeping.

On her way out the door, she grabbed a piece of bread and her cake, which was in a little box wrapped with a cute bow. She checked around the corner to see if Tsuna was there before she ran off down the road. Apparently, she hadn't seen Yamamoto coming up the road, though because he made her jump as he said good morning. "Jeez, Yamamoto... You almost made me drop my cake!" She sighed, regaining her composure. Yamamoto smiled knowingly. "Ah, you're giving that to Tsuna, right?" She blushed and nodded. "Yeah, hate to admit it, but you weren't very subtle about it..." She coughed loudly and looked at him with shock. "I wasn't?! But... but nobody but you knows... right?!" He laughed. "I'm the only one who knows you like Tsuna, but like everyone knows you have a crush on someone." She pouted. "Am I really that obvious...?" He patted her on the shoulder. "Well, lately when you stare out the window, you'll blush at random times... And there's the times that you would totally just space and daydream when the girls were talking about their boyfriends." Chizune just sighed even deeper. "So, do you have a crush?" She asked, wondering how Yamamoto knew so much about her problems. "Yeah, actually... Well, he already knows... so I guess it's not really a 'crush' anymore." Chizune nodded, understanding things a little better. But then she paused. "Wait... Did you just say... HE?!" She yelled, causing Yamamoto to cringe a little.

She was still shocked by the time they got to the school. Yamamoto wouldn't tell her who it was, but she was going to find out one way or another. She waved bye to him as he went off to baseball practice and found a nice place to sit and wait for Tsuna. 'It's okay... just tell him how you feel... that's not that hard...' She kept assuring herself.

"Juudaime?!" Gokudera yelled in surprise. Tsuna sighed. They were on their way to school. "I'm going to tell Chizune how I feel about her." Gokudera couldn't believe such feelings were blooming right under his nose. "When did this happen?! I mean... why didn't you even tell me before?" Tsuna thought that Gokudera's reaction now was exactly why he didn't tell him earlier. "Well... I don't know..." Tsuna mumbled, feeling guilty for going to Yamamoto first. Gokudera was a little ahead of Tsuna so he saw Chizune, with the box in her arms, first. He quickly ran ahead to her and dragged her off before Tsuna could notice.

"Hey! Gokudera, let go! I've gotta tell Tsuna something!" She yelled as he pulled her into a classroom. "I know exactly what you have to ask, and I won't allow it!" He yelled back. She glared at him. "What's your problem? You got a crush on Tsuna or something?" She asked in a teasing voice. 'Or, god forbid, me...?' "Of course not! But... I won't be able to be Juudaime's right hand man!" He pouted. She blinked at him then laughed. "Is _that_ all you were worried about? Of course, you'll still be Tsuna's right hand man!" She pointed out while giggling. "Tch, well whatever..." 'But Tsuna, has to beat her, I won't let her win...' He thought the last parts to himself. She was about to leave the classroom to go find Tsuna when Gokudera stopped her again. "W-wait, do you think you can help me with the homework?" He said, thinking of ways to stall her. "Since when have you cared about your schoolwork? Ask Yamamoto." She pulled away and walked out of the room. Gokudera slumped against the wall, out of frustration. A voice called out to him from behind the wall he was leaning on. "So... you need someone to run interference...?" Gokudera jumped and looked out the door. Hibari was standing there smirking.

Chizune looked around, she couldn't find Tsuna anywhere. Class hadn't started yet, so she was looking around everywhere. She popped her head into their first period class, but he wasn't there. When she turned around she was confronted with the end of Hibari's tonfa. "Uhh... Hi Hibari...?" She said confusedly. He put the tonfa down and grabbed her shirt dragging her off down the hallway. "Okay... I'm assuming you aren't helping me find Tsuna..." She muttered angrily. He pulled her into the disciplinary committee room. "No, I'm not. You're going to stay right here." He said to her with a glare. He slammed the door and she heard the click of a lock. She ran towards the door. "Hey! Let me out! Damn it, you're all conspiring against me aren't you?!" She heard Hibari let out a chuckle and then she heard Yamamoto's voice. "Hibari... What's going on in there?" She heard a crash and freaked. "Hibari! Don't hurt Yamamoto!" She yelled through the door. After that she didn't hear anything. She banged on the door again, but no one answered. 'Oh god! What if Hibari knocked him unconscious?!' She thought while panicking.

Tsuna wandered around looking for Chizune. Gokudera had left him by himself earlier without saying anything, and this worried him. "I wonder what was up..." He mumbled to himself. He checked the classroom, but she wasn't there. "That's funny... Class starts soon." He said. Kyoko walked up to him. "What's wrong Tsuna?" She asked as Tsuna sighed deeply. "Well, I'm looking for Chizune... but I can't find her anywhere." Kyoko thought for a minute. "Oh, that's right! She came in and looked around, but then as she was leaving Hibari-senpai showed up and dragged her off... I hope she's okay..."

Chizune sat on the couch angrily. "Okay... So maybe this isn't as bad as the dream, but it still pisses me off." Chizune pulled out her cellphone. "Heh... bad miscalculation Hibari... I have signal!" She called Tsuna and waited as it rang. "......Oh! Chizune! Where are you, i've been looking all over..." Chizune smiled at hearing his voice. "Well, Hibari decided to lock me in the Comittee room, for god knows why... Could you come let me out?" She waited for a responce, she could tell he was thinking. "W-well... is Hibari _there_?" He asked. "Nope, I can't hear him outside the door." She answered while pressing her ear to the door. "I'll be right over." He said and hung up. Chizune sighed in relief and popped the phone back into her pocket. She saw the doorknob jiggle a little and the door opened. "Thanks a lot Tsuna." She said with a sigh as he walked in. "No prob, but what did you do to piss Hibari-senpai off?" He asked as they walked down the hallway. "I don't think he was particularly pissed at me... I don't have a clue what he was doing." Tsuna just nodded and they walked quietly to class.

'Ugh... I'm supposed to tell him... But now there is that akward kind of silence! My god, I really suck at this...' Chizune thought. Tsuna, meanwhile, was basically thinking the same. They both turned to look at each other then met each other's gaze and turned away blushing. 'Maybe... maybe Tsuna already knows that I like him... And its akward because he doesn't like me back...?! He did always like Kyoko...! Ugh...' She started getting that feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. Tsuna frowned as she clutched her stomach. "Hey... Chizune, are you okay?" He asked with concern. "Ugh... I think i'm fine..." She mumbled, but Tsuna grabbed her arm. "C'mon, I'll get you to the nurse's office." He said and helped her down the hall. Chizune looked at the back of Tsuna's head as he led her down the hall. 'Tsuna... You're so nice... Too nice...' She sighed, but hurt her stomach more in the process.

(A/N: Yep, I bet you all thought she'd really ask him this chapter, huh? But I truelly love suspence, so you should have seen this coming. =P I'm so evil. This kinda reminds me of how there is a box sitting on my bookshelf that says "Ask him already!" In sharpie on the inside of the lid... My friend Alex thinks I should ask the guy I like out already, but i'm not sure... =/ But, it'll be fine! ^^ I'm still taking votes to see my compatibility thing! Please vote! If I don't get a whole lot, i'll just send it to the ones who wanted to see it. =P Anyways, Arrivederci~! ^^)


	9. Heterochromic Illusions

(Alright, here it is! Long awaited! Chapter 8! I hink this is one of my better chapters, vocabulary-wise, but also kinda not. So, you can be the judge and leave me little helpful suggestions, if you want. I especially need more words to use instead of laugh, chuckle, and giggle... Anyways, if you have questions or suggestions, go ahead and pm me. Oh and I have to admit, this chapter is (not exactly but kinda) for dawn08, cuz she messaged me about this story and i was encouraged to write another chapter the same day. But, in whole, its for all my readers! Thanks you for always reading my little outlets of amusement. In this little chapter, I snuck in a little easter egg, more for my fun but I guess you can all take a crack at it. Here's a hint, it has to do with something Tsuna related! I know, not good hint and I doubt anyone'll notice. =P KHR belongs to Akira Amano and uh... enjoy the chap.! ^_^)

"Okay Shamal, I'm leaving her to you." Tsuna told the hitman-gone-nurse on his way out the door to the nurses office. Shamal reassured him that Chizune would be fine in his hands, which led Chizune to shiver.

'Yeah, leaving a 15 year old girl's well-being to Shamal is _such_ a great idea..." Chizune thought sarcastically while laying on the bed. Shamal resumed his previous spot in his swivel chair.

"So... You couldn't do it, huh?" He asked in a mocking tone. Chizune glared at him. "Yeah, it must be easy for professional womanizers like you..." She grumbled. Shamal pulled a ciggerette and a lighter out of his pocket. "There's no real technique to it you know... Its not like a skill you can learn in a video game. Just tell him how you feel, or don't."

Chizune looked over at him, a tad shocked. "Wow... That was actually insightful..." She said, sitting up. Shamal laughed as he lit his ciggerette. "Did you expect anything less from me?" Chizune snorted at his arrogant comment. "Always... But I at least expect you not to smoke in a room meant for helping kids feel better." She said and grabbed the smoke out of his mouth, throwing it out the window.

Chizune turned her back to Shamal and the window, but quickly turned back when she heard a voice. "I really can't tolarate littering..." Hibari grumbled as he threw the ciggerette back into the room, into a trashcan. Chizune paused for a minute then turned and ran out of the nurses office, a terrified look plastered on her face. "Jeez kid, what'd you do to her...?" Shamal asked, suprised by her fast exit.

* * *

Chizune opened the door to her current class, breathing heavy. Everyone looked over at her and the teacher stopped writing on the chalkboard.

"Felling better Miahara-san?" The tall, brunette teacher asked. Chizune nodded, out of breath. "Well then, take your seat and open to page 27." She directed and continued writing on the board.

Chizune placed her bag on the end of her desk and sat down. Tsuna looked over, wanting to ask if she was really feeling better, but he was across the room from her. Chizune noted his expression and just smiled at him assuringly.

* * *

'Ugh, Shamal was right... I should just tell him! Even if he doesn't feel the same, at least he knows what I think of him!' Chizune thought to herself, staring out the window. She sighed, but no one heard as it was too noisy on account of people working in groups.

Chiune went to sigh again, but stopped as she noticed someone standing out by the front gates of the school. Chizune squinted and saw his purple-blue hair and, as he looked up at her, his heterochromic eyes. She gasped a little as an evil smirk played at his lips as he stared at her, but when she blinked, he was gone.

"--zune...? Chizune!" Tsuna's voice peirced the red-head trance, causing her to snap around. "G-gah! What?!" She shouted back. People got quiet and stared at her, but just started up their conversations again. Tsuna sweatdropped. "I was asking if you wanted to be in a group with me and Yamamoto." He said, smiling. Chizune took one last look out the window, saw nothing, and nodded to the future Vongola boss.

"Its so wierd without Gokudera around, huh?" She noted as she pulled up a chair to Tsuna's desk. Yamamoto walked over to Tsuna's desk as well. "Yeah, this is the only class you don't have with him... Anyway! Chizu-sensei, we're counting on you to help us make sense of this math!" The baseball player smiled his trademark grin at her. Chizune sighed with a chuckle. "Yeah, yeah..."

* * *

After class, Chizune mustered up all her courage as Tsuna was walking with her to lunch. "Uh... Um... Tsuna?" She asked, not entirely sure what to say. 'There's no technique to it...' Shamal's voice rang in her head. 'Gah! Fine!' She yelled back at it. Tsuna stopped and lokked at her. "Yeah?" Chizune blushed a little, his face was just too cute sometimes. "Would... Would you meet me after school!" She asked quickly, getting part one of it over with. Tsuna was taken aback a little by her question, but answered her anyway. "Uh, sure. Over by the boxing club building as usual?" Chizune smiled, not feeling as nervous. "Yeah. That works."

* * *

Chizune sat, or rather floated around in her following class thinking of two things, Tsuna and the boy she saw outside. 'Now, I know i'm not going crazy... I eat regularly, I sleep enough, and i'm not on medication. Oh... But what was that saying...? "Love makes you do crazy things"... or something... I wonder if that could also mean love makes you _see_ crazy things...?' She sighed, which led to her sinking in the water. Gokudera pulled her up and rolled his eyes.

"Idiot... You gotta keep swimming or you'll sink because of all of that fat..." He smirked, thinking he had gotten the upper hand. "What, are you failing anatomy too? Fat floats, retard..." She shot back, pulling herself out of the water. "You think you're so damn smart!" He yelled, climbing out as well.

A rolled up bunch of paper hit the back of Gokudera's head before he could yell more. The swim teacher, Narumi-sensei, was standing behind him. "Well, she _is_ passing all her classes, including this one. But, what about you?" She glared down at him. Chizune smirked. "Yeah Gokudera! What _are_ you getting in this class?" Chizune asked in a teasing tone. Gokudera growled. "Are all women out to get me...?" He mumbled under his breath and dove back into the pool.

Narumi-sensei stood as tall as 5' 9", pretty tall for a woman, especially when she stood next to small little Chizune.

"Thanks Narumi-sensei. I didn't feel like arguing with him..." Chizune sighed for the billionth time that day. "Aw, whats wrong? Boy troubles?" Narumi asked, coming pretty close. "I keep meaning to ask, are you like a psychic... or something?" The red-head asked with a chuckle.

(A/N: Haha, enter Mukuro! I didn't know if I really wanted him in the story, but I knew I had to have him a little. If i make up my mind to do a little arc about him, then yeah... But if I don't really want to, then he will just continue to psyche Chizune out like he did here. Oh and about the little Tsuna thing I snuck in... Did anyone notice? I'll tells ya now! Note the page that Chizune's teacher has her turn to! Page 27! =D It's Tsuna's page! ^_^ I dunno, i was bored. =P I'll try to do more fun little cute things like that in future chapters, so i'll warn in advance. =P Well, arrivederci~!)


	10. Confessions

Well, I'm back with a new chapter for those who are still reading despite my total procrastination. I thank all who still read this~ This chapter is specifically for my friend Tessa who reminded me to update this. (I had no clue she was even reading it... ._.) I don't own KHR, Akira Amano does. I just own Chizune~ Enjoy~

* * *

Chizune ran out to the usual meeting place a good five minutes before school let out.

"Man... Maybe I shouldn't have come out so early... Now I have time to over-think again!" She whined to herself, but then slapped her cheek. "No! This time for sure! It doesn't matter if he doesn't like you like that! You can still be friends!" She assured herself, spinning around in a circle.

She plopped down on the ground and pulled out her i-pod. She didn't want to have her mind on depressing things so she flipped to some hyper techno music. She sighed happily as she remembered how the current song playing was playing in the first cafe she ever went to.

It was the greatest experience, to her. The livelyness of the whole place was exhilerating, the waitresses were cheery and dressed in pretty outfits, the pastries were to die for, and all of it just soaked into Chizune. It was then when she made her life career goal.

She had been so caught up in the music that she hadn't even noticed the school bell ring. She jumped when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Looking up, she saw Tsuna, chuckling a little at her shocked reaction. "Well, What was it you needed?" He asked, helping her up.

"Um... Well..." She started, but got caught and blushed a little. "I just um..." She tried to continue, but found it quite frustrating that the words wouldn't come out.

"Chizune-chan..." Tsuna said worriedly, grabbing her shoulder lightly. He was concerned that maybe something bad had happened.

"Tsuna... I... I really like you!" She said, finally, blushing twenty-seven shades of red. "I really, really like you!" She finished, and blushed even more.

Tsuna stood staring at her with a dumbstruck look. "C-chizune... Was this what has been bothering you the whole time?" He asked, a little unsure of what to say. "Because, you should have just told me sooner... I mean..."

Chizune looked up him, tearing up a little. 'Oh god... Here it comes... He's going to tell me that he doesn't feel about me the same way...' She thought, sadly. "Tsuna, if you don't like me...! P-please! Just tell me, okay?" She got quiet at the end.

"N-no! Chizune-chan, thats not it! I really..." He stopped and blushed, but tried to cover it. Still covering the blush, Tsuna started mumbling from behind his sleeve. "I really like you too, silly..." Chizune just barely heard him say it, but she got the most relieved look on her face.

"Tsuna-kun! R-really?!" She asked, running over and hugging him. Tsuna gasped at her hug and his blush intensified. "Y-yeah, really...!" He said, akwardly hugging her back. "Man, you made me think you had gotten into a bad situation or something..." He said, laughed a little.

"So! Tsuna's got himself a girlfriend! Extreme!" Chizune gasped and let go of Tsuna when she heard the boxer's voice from behind her. "R-ryohei-senpai!" She and Tsuna said, shocked at the same time. "Hey, that's great! I'm glad for you two!" He said, grinning and patted Tsuna on the shoulder.

"Ryohei-senpai..." Tsuna muttered and sighed, causing Ryohei and Chizune to laugh a little. She felt her phone vibrate and turned away from the two as she looked at it. It was a picture message from Yamamoto. "Huh..." She mumbled as shen opened it. She probably shouldn't have though, because she ended up screeching in shock at the picture. It was a picture of her and Tsuna HUGGING! The message at the bottom said; 'Thought you might want this moment for good keeping.'

'Oh god! Where is he...!" She looked around and saw someone in the distance giving her a thumbs up. When she squinted she saw it was the baseball maniac himself. "You're kidding..." She grumbled to herself.

Tsuna wandered over after Ryohei had finished tormenting him. "What is it? That was some scream..." He asked, peering over Chizune's shoulder at the picture, but she closed it before he could see anything. "It... was just Yamamoto-kun being... Well, Yamamoto-kun..." She said, turning to Tsuna. They both stared at eachother in silence for a little while, but then both started blushing again at the same time.

"Um... D-do you want to walk home with me?" Chizune asked, akwardly. Tsuna just nodded back, equally as awkward. 'Oh great... So much for it being less awkward...' The red-head thought with a sigh.

* * *

The next few days, it had been a little weird at first, but things had calmed down when Kyoko spotted them and congratulated them. Tsuna had been feeling a little down at first, remembering how he used to like her, but everything was cleared up when Kyoko gave them her blessings. Chizune had gone out with Kyoko and Haru a little after that and mentioned how she felt like somehow she was trapping Tsuna, but that was shot down by both the girls telling her that they hadn't seen him that happy in a while.

Hibari, of course, had his fun picking on them whenever he found time. (All the time, as time revolved his schedule, instead of vise versa.) Reborn had started training her, as 'a mafia-wife should be just as skilled as her husband'. Having showed a little skill with guns before, he started there.

* * *

"Wrong!" The tutor yelled smacking her on the head with a paper-fan Leon. "Uwah! What'd I do this time?!" She yelled back, rubbing her head while pouting. "You're holding it wrong again, you have to be able to pull it out and shoot it immeadiately!" He said, demonstrating the correct way with his shape-shifting lizard.

She sighed. "Fine, let me try again..." She said, putting the gun back in the hoster strapped to her leg. She had started just getting the grip right and slowly moved to pulling it out in a timely manner. Her final lesson for this part was being able to use one strapped to her leg efficiently.

"Go!" He said throwing a baseball in the air. In a matter of milliseconds, she had pulled out the gun and shot it to pieces. She breathed in relief, glad she hadn't missed that time. (Normally, when she got the stance right, she missed the ball and sometimes the other way around.)

"That was good, I think once you do it a few more times, you'll have it down." He said, looking over to Tsuna who was observing from the shade of some trees. "You're next, Dame-Tsuna." He grinned towards the boy. "W-what?! I thought it was just Chizune today!" Tsuna whined, pouting at Chizune.

"Come on Tsuna~ Its fun~" She danced around, but realizing the gun was still in her hand and she stopped. "Oops..." She mumbled laughing a little. Tsuna made a shocked face at her, she wanted him to train with her? Train with someone who'll dance around with a gun, recklessly? "Chizune-chan..." He sighed, smiling at her. "What are you going to do if you shoot someone in the foot?" He asked, letting Chizune think about it for a little bit.

"Well... If it were someone innocent or on the good side, I guess I'd freak out, apologize like crazy, and get them to a doctor? But if it was someone bad... I think I'd do it again... Maybe aim a little higher..." She mumbled at the end, getting an evil little smirk, that made Tsuna squeal.

(So there it is~ For everyone who was waiting for the confession~ And now Chizune is training~ And I'm pretty sure I want Mukuro to come back in at some point... And I still gotta lead onto who Yamamoto likes (yaoi warning). =3 And uh... Well, just thank Tessa for reminding me to work on this and getting my brain juices working~ Arrivederci~


	11. Of Bats, Tonfa, and Illusions

Yay~ Surprise, surprise~ I actually got another chapter up in a fairly timely fashion~ Thanks to those who are still reading and those that reviewed~ I don't own KHR, Akira Amano does~ But I own Chizune~

* * *

"Woah, have you heard? No Good Tsuna is dating that hot exchange student!"

Chizune growled in annoyance as she heard some jocks talking rudely about Tsuna. She didn't overly like being called hot either. Walking around the corner, she slammed her hand against the wall in hopes of getting their attention. They jumped and turned to see her smirking. "Maybe you boys should quit with the rude nicknames. As I see it now, you're the losers with no girls to call your own, left to gossip about others." She sneered and walked into the classroom.

Normally, Chizune wasn't one to bully others, but she really couldn't stand gossips. Sitting down at her desk she thought the look on the boys face was very entertaining and suddenly realized what fuelled Hibari. She chuckled, pulling out her notebook that was littered with doodles.

"Oh sorry guys, I can't meet up with you, I have plans." Chizune turned as she heard Yamamoto's voice. He nodded in apology to some other kids on the baseball team and walked over to the red-head. "Hey, Chizu-chan. What's up?" He said, sitting down in the desk ahead of hers.

"Seeing things from Hibari's point of view." She said, laughing a little. She looked down at an odd little scribble of a cat, not noticing the slight blush on the baseball freak's face. "Anyway, you have plans?" She asked, looking back up. Yamamoto had shaken the blush away and got a goofy grin on his face, hoping Chizune hadn't noticed.

"Yeah, I'm helping my dad." He said, looking over as Tsuna came in. "Yo Tsuna!" He said, waving and changing the conversation.

Tsuna walked over to the two. "Good morning. Sorry I didn't catch up with you earlier, I overslept a little." He apologized, rubbing his head in embarrassment. Chizune smiled and got up, hugging him.

"Its no problem, Tsuna-kun~" She said. Tsuna was blushing fiercely, not used to all the affection. Everyone looked over at the commotion, causing Tsuna to blush even more, if that was possible.

The next day was a lazy Saturday and Chizune was at home munching on chips. "Man... I should at least eat some real food today..." She mumbled, turning over on the couch and yawning. "Hmm... Yamamoto said he was helping his dad... Maybe I'll have some sushi!" She suggested to herself, sitting up quickly. She regretted it though, her head spinning from the sudden movement.

She walked down the street, looking both ways for the sushi shop. She finally spotted it and walked inside, and was greeted by (who she assumed was) Yamamoto's dad. "Hey there!" He said, placing a knife down.

Chizune smiled. "Is Yamamoto-kun here?" She asked, then realized that may have seemed odd. "I'm a friend of his from school." She added, not wanting to make any awkward misunderstandings. The man laughed a little. "Nope, he want out to the school for some practice." He said, grabbing a box and stacking it with others. "O-oh, well then, thanks for telling me." She said, sensing something was up. "Bye!" She said, waving, and then walked out.

'Hmm... Something's up...' She thought, deciding to go after the baseball freak. "He told his friends he couldn't hang out with them, told me he was helping his dad, and now he is apparently practicing..." She ran things out as she walked towards the school. "Man, how do I even know if he's here or not?" She concluded, walking past the gates.

"Hibari! Just hear me out!" Chizune heard Yamamoto's voice in the direction of the baseball field. She inched along the wall and peered around the corner to see the two of them. It looked as if they had gotten into a fight and Hibari had his tonfa smashed into the wall right next to Yamamoto's head. The baseball enthusiast had some bruises, one most noticably on his cheek.

"You show up at the office everyday. You ask for impossible things. Just don't say anymore." Hibari growled, glaring dangerously at Yamamoto. Chizune gasped a little, things finally clicking into place.

"Fine, I'll go." Yamamoto raised his hands and moved around the tonfa, walking in the red-heads direction. She had no time to hide somewhere before he walked around the corner, gasping a little as he saw her.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to eavesdrop!" She said, cringing a little. Yamamoto just sighed a little, rubbing her head. "It's fine. Wanna come over? I did kinda lie to you." He said, grinning guiltily.

When they walked in the shop, Yamamoto's dad saw them and smiled. "I see you found him." He said, waving. Chizune laughed a little. "Yeah, guess I did." Yamamoto gave her an odd looked.

"You were here already?" He asked, a little confused. "Yeah, she had come in asking for you, but I told her you were at school." His dad responded. "Would you all like something to eat?" Chizune nodded, drooling a little at the thought of fish.

After eating, Yamamoto had taken her upstairs to his room. "I'm sorry you had to see that..." He mumbled to her as they sat down in front of a small study table.

"No! I'm sorry for snooping in on it!" She said, blushing. "I just didn't know that you and Hibari..."

Yamamoto smiled a little and leaned back. "Nah, I wouldn't say its gone anywhere. It was just a one time thing. I kinda kissed him and he went off on me. I can't say I didn't see it coming though..." He chuckled.

Chizune pouted. "Hibari's such a jerk. Trampling on your feelings like that..." She whined, flopping backwards on the ground. "Guess not everything is all lovey dovey in romance, huh?" She mumbled, staring at the ceiling. Yamamoto just sighed.

They stayed like that for a little bit until Chizune's cell phone rang. "Oh hey, it's Tsuna." She said, looking at the text. Yamamoto watched her as she blushed a little. "Aw... He said he wants to take me out tomorrow..." She squealed a little, but stopped, remembering the baseball freak's problem. "You know what, Yamamoto? I think I'll help you out! You helped me and Tsuna, so I should pay you back!" She said, jumping up with inspiration.

Yamamoto gave her a look of worry. "Now... I don't want you getting hurt over something like this." He said, concerned. "You know how he gets.." He continued, laughing pathetically. Chizune pouted again.

"I can handle myself! I cannn!" She whined. "Hibari doesn't scare me anyway!" She said, placing her hands on her hips in a heroic sort of pose. "I'll get him to see what he's missing! Leave it to me!" Yamamoto sighed.

"Alright... If you think you can do it."

"Man... How _am _I going to do it?"

Chizune sighed. She was sitting at her desk chewing on the end of a pencil. She was thinking of ways that she could make Hibari maybe open up a little. "This is hopeless... That guy likes nothing more than bullying people and getting his way." She huffed, throwing her arms over her head.

She closed her eyes and sighed. Leaning upside-down was making her sick though, so she leaned up. Closing her notebook, she turned around and almost screamed. Sitting on her bed was the same boy she had seen before, by the school gates.

"Y-you! What are you... How did you get in my house?!" She screached, unsure of what to ask first. The heterochromic boy chuckled. "How else? Through the door." He said, getting up and studying her room.

"Wait... You... Are you a figment of my imagination?" She asked, unsure if maybe she was lacking sleep or something. The boy laughed again. "No, well, it wouldn't matter anyway. A figment of your imagination probably wouldn't tell you if they were or not." He walked over to her, grabbed her hand and kissed it gentleman-like. "I don't think you'd be able to feel an illusion either..."

Chizune snatched her hand back. "Well thats not true, your mind will believe and feel whatever it wants to. Although I don't see how my mind wants someone like you here... Gah, fine you're real, at least tell me your name..." She grumbled.

"Mukuro. Mukuro Rokudo." He said, bowwing to her.

(Okay, so I finally got to Yamamoto and Hibari's sorta relationship. (Of course, it wouldn't be all happy love-love. xD) I also got to get Mukuro in formally, I'm still not sure what he's going to be doing there though... And I'm not sure if I want it to be before or after the whole Kokuyo incident... Either way, I have a story to screw with even further... *sighs* Wish me luck, and don't forget to review! ~Teichi)


	12. A Declaration of Protection

Well, lookie here! I updated again finally! Sorry for everyone who was waiting! I've been so busy lately and grounded... But, I just had the chance to finish up this chapter finally and I even have names for all the chapters! I'll be changing those soon~ This one was problematic, I wrote the first half, didn't touch it for like a month or so, and then just now finished it, so if there are any irregularities, please tell me! As always I don't own KHR, Akira Amano does~ (And I loves her for it!)

* * *

Tsuna paced around in his room. "How am I supposed to spend a Saturday by myself?" He wondered aloud. Normally, Chizune was over or Reborn was training him. This happened to be one of those days when nothing was going on.

His mom walked in the door as he threw himself backwards onto his bed.

"Tsu-kun, is Chizune-chan coming over again?" She asked, a little confused by the absence of lively-ness in the house.

"Nope... But I don't wanna bother her, she's come over every weekend this month. I'm sure she wants time by herself sometimes." He said, smiling a little. "But I am surprised how lonely it gets without her at times..." He mumbled.

His mother smiled. "But, that's love Tsu-kun!" She said, waving as she headed back out the door. Tsuna blushed a little. 'Love huh...?' He thought, picking up his cell phone. He had a text on it from earlier that morning.

'Morning Tsuna-kun~ Sorry I'm not hanging with ya today, but I was thinking of cleaning the house.' Is what it said. Tsuna laughed a little, imagining Chizune with a small broom and dustpan, sweeping and sweeping, trying to get the trash in it, until she finally backed up against the wall. He chuckled at the look on her face as she jumped.

He layed on his bed, thinking about her more until he blushed. "Mom is so right. I think about her all the time... That's love..." He mumbled, smiling warmly. He picked the phone back up and decided to text back.

'Hope the cleaning is going well. I kinda wanted to take you out somewhere tomorrow. Well, if you aren't busy that is.' He pressed send and flipped it closed. "Now to think of somewhere..." He sighed, running a list of all the nice places in town through his head.

* * *

Chizune stared intensely at the boy still in front of her.

"So... Are you done analyzing my molecular structure, yet?" He asked jokingly. "Or would you like to see more?" He smirked, starting to take off his jacket.

"NO! Don't!" She shouted. "I guess I'm still kinda stuck at 'How did you get in without my mom noticing?' Ya know?" She continued, hoping she wasn't like tied up in the closet or something.

"Oh um, I suppose I should give you this." He said, grabbing a balled up sticky-note from his pocket. "It said she had gone out of town for more book research..." He said, reassuring the red-head that he wasn't a killer.

"I guess that's not a real shocker..." She mumbled. "Okay, past that question... Who the hell _are_ you?" She asked, plopping down on the chair. Mukuro leaned against the wall, thinking. "Hmm... you can't know too much, but I guess I can tell you a little. Or maybe I'll show you... No... You can't see that either." He debated with himself a little bit.

"Okay well, you really can't know much about me. Its confidential~" He sung out the last part, causing Chizune to glare at him again. "Okay, then you just got put back onto the psycho list..." She mumbled. "Could you at least tell me why you're here?" She tried again.

"Nope." He replied with a smile.

"Um... Do you have any relatives in the area?"

"I don't know if I even have a family."

"Okay, okay... Maybe you _are_ my imagination. But, hell if I'm housing you. My mom would freak if she knew some psycho was staying here!" Chizune whisper-shouted, bumping her head on her desk. There was the sound of a door opening downstairs and she shot up.

"Chizune, I'm home!" Her mom shouted from downstairs.

"Crap!" She grabbed her head, frantically trying to come up with some sort of plan if her mom came upstairs. She turned to Mukuro. "You. Find somewhere to hide. NOW." She said, glaring. Mukuro smirked, grabbing her shoulder.

"Now, I have a better idea. Why don't you go to sleep and don't worry about it." He said, staring her straight in the eyes.

"Sleep? How can I just sleep?" She said, a little histerical at first, but then started getting drowsy. "I can't... just sleep..." She mumbled, passing out. Mukuro caught her and placed her on her bed. "Goodnight, Chizune-chan..." He whispered, disappearing.

* * *

Tsuna awoke to the sweet smell of pancakes. He sat up yawning, and remembered that he was supposed to decide where to take Chizune.

"Oh! That's it! Maybe we can go to the outdoor pool, just down the road!" He shouted, surprised that he was able to come up with something so easily in the morning. Then his mother walked in still in her apron.

"Tsu-kun, breakfast is ready." She said. "I see you decided where to take her. Why don't you go get dessert at the cafe afterwards."

"Oh thats a good idea! Thanks mom, I'll be down in a little bit!" He smiled, pulling the covers off as he tried to remember where his swim trunks were.

* * *

Chizune awoke to something messing with her hair.

"Ugh... Cocoa... I'm sleeping, go away..." She grumbled out, swatting at what she thought was her cat. A chuckle made her look up sharply.

"Now, don't sleep in too late. You're meeting up with Vongola, no?" Mukuro said, flicking one of her stray hairs. She groaned at the boy, _still_ at her house. _Still_ not telling her anything. "Why are y- Oh my god! You're right!" She yelled, jumping out of bed. "I have to wear something other than the usual..." She muttered, starting to run things through her head.

Then it hit her. She turned back towards Mukuro. "What... Did you call Tsuna...?" She asked, swallowing. No one knew Tsuna by that except for those associated with the mafia. "Who... Are you really?" She asked sternly, glaring at him.

"Oops... Seemed I stumbled up. I'll tell you one thing though. There are some who don't approve of such a useless boss." He said, his red eye flashing. Chizune jumped backwards away from him, trying to remember where she placed her gun. The illusionist chuckled and produced it from his pocket. "Looking for this?" He asked, waving it around teasingly.

"Chizune, honey! Tsu-kun's here to pick you up!" Her mother suddenly called from downstairs. The red-head turned pale. 'If this guy is after Tsuna... No! There's no way I'll let him anywhere near this guy!' She thought, quickly charging at Mukuro.

"Well... This is a bit inconvenient, I can't be seen just yet." Mukuro mumbled and sighed, blocking Chizune's attack. She was caught off guard as he slammed his trident into her side, knocking the wind out of her. She fell to the ground and glared up at him weakly as he eyes locked onto hers. She still hadn't figured it out, but was slowly catching onto his power as she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Tsuna opened the door to her room, hoping she wasn't still sleeping. He gasped as he saw her lying on the ground passed out. Laying on her was her gun with a note attached to it that said; 'She won't be the last, Vongola.'

Chizune started stirring and soon leaned up, groaning and rubbing her side. Tsuna quickly ran over to her, helping her up. "Chizune, what happened? Who did this?" He asked frantically. Reborn popped in through the window and snatched the note from the gun.

"Ts-Tsuna-kun... Ugh, I... I can't remember... He said his name, but I just can't remember..." She mumbled. Reborn was still studying the note when he spoke up.

"Tsuna, you might not want her mother to see her like this. After all, it seems it's mafia related." He explained. Chizune sat down on her bed, sighing. "I'm so sorry, Tsuna. I tried to stop him, I really did..." Tsuna hugged her, feeling a tad upset and sorry for her.

"No, it's my fault. But... please be more careful. I... I don't want you to get hurt!" He pleaded. The red-head chuckled a little. "Tsuna-kun, I love you too much not to do anything." She smiled at him. "And it's my job, ya know." She finished, standing up looking stronger than before. She picked up her gun from the floor and stared at it intensely for a moment.

"I won't let him harm you or anyone else. He just made this personal..."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review, I love to hear from everyone! Arrivederci~ -Teichiyakushi


End file.
